Giant-Size Spider-Woman Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Two bangers Other Characters: * * * ** * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | ReprintOf2 = Marvel Spotlight #32 | StoryTitle2 = Dark Destiny! | Writer2_1 = Archie Goodwin | Penciler2_1 = Sal Buscema | Inker2_1 = Jim Mooney | Colourist2_1 = Janice Cohen | Letterer2_1 = Irving Watanabe | Editor2_1 = Archie Goodwin | Synopsis2 = With Nick Fury stationed at a SHIELD base on the Riviera, Hydra (led by Otto Vermis) sends a squad to attack, with their newest super-agent, their Spider-Woman who they have code named Arachne. Sent to assassinate Fury, Arachne thinks back to the events that led her to becoming a member of Hydra: How she was as girl in small European village, and was considered a witch because of her fantastic powers. However, she was found and taken in by Otto Vermis and made a member of Hydra. There she became lovers with fellow Hydra agent Jared. However, Jared would soon become captured by SHIELD, and Vermis would send Arachne to assassinate Fury himself in revenge. When she accidentally kills Jared trying to get at Fury, Nick realizes that Arachne is unaware that Hydra is a terrorist organization, and shows her video footage of Jared threatening innocent lives. Convinced that Hydra has played her for a fool, the angry Arachne goes back to get revenge against Vermis and his Hydra unit. Confronting Vermis before he can escape he reveals the truth about her origins: That she is really one of the High Evolutionary's New Men, a highly evolved spider, who did not fit in with her fellow New Men fled to the town below where she became recruited by Hydra. Vermis manages to break free from her and tries to make his escape in a Hydra shuttle, Arachne follows after his ship, damaging it enough to make it crash killing Vermis. As SHIELD secures the Hydra base, Arachne flees and wanders off into the wildness to wonder what she will do with herself now that she has no purpose. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Other Characters: * * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | ReprintOf3 = Spider-Woman #1 | StoryTitle3 = ...A Future Uncertain! | Writer3_1 = Marv Wolfman | Penciler3_1 = Carmine Infantino | Inker3_1 = Tony DeZuniga | Colourist3_1 = Glynis Wein | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = Marv Wolfman | Synopsis3 = Forced to a life of petty thefts to stay alive, Spider-Woman continued to contemplate what to do with her life and who she really is. Sneaking out of a grocery store, she is confronted by Jerry Hunt, who tries to stop her, however Spider-Woman manages to escape although Jerry manages to grab her mask, and swears that he's seen that woman's face before. Returning to the apartment that she lives in (all to aware of everyone's fear of her) Spider-Woman retires for the night. She dreams of the brief time she spent with Mordred the Mystic and the facts about her past that he revealed: How, she wasn't one of the New Men as thought by Otto Vermis, but a real girl: Jessica Drew, the daughter of Jonathan and Merriam Drew. They worked with Herbert Wyndham (later the High Evolutionary) on Wundagore Mountain. Jessica would fall victim to radiation poisoning. Her father would being treating her and her mother would eventually die. Failing to find a cure, Jonathan would leave Wundagore leaving Hyndham to try and find a cure for the girls radiation poisoning. Infusing her with Spider DNA, he would put her in suspended animation for years, slowing her aging process until she developed an immunity the radiation and would rise with the fantastic powers she would use as Spider-Woman, the rest of her past was just as Vermis had told her. The next day, Jessica would try to find a job, during her hunting she would be spotted once more by Jerry Hunt, who would once more try and stop her, but she would change into Spider-Woman and make her escape. Deciding to disguise herself once more, she would create a new mask and dye her hair black. Going out as Spider-Woman once more, she would later find Jerry trying to stop some crooks who are armed with high tech lasers. Jerry would be injured in the fight, and Spider-Woman would swoop in and come to his rescue. Knocking out the crooks, she is soon confronted by the Scotland Yard, who Jerry tells to have her arrested. Spider-Woman would grab and injured Jerry and fly away to a hospital, where she would administer a blood transfusion giving him some of her fast-healing blood for a faster recovery. Spider-Woman would leave the scene, leaving Jerry to wonder the truth behind this mysterious woman. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * , Jessica's father * , Jessica's mother * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | ReprintOf4 = Spider-Woman #37 | StoryTitle4 = Who Am I? | Writer4_1 = Chris Claremont | Penciler4_1 = Steve Leialoha | Inker4_1 = Terry Austin | Inker4_2 = Bob Wiacek | Inker4_3 = Alan Weiss | Inker4_4 = Al Milgrom | Inker4_5 = Frank Springer | Inker4_6 = Steve Leialoha | Inker4_7 = Walt Simonson | Colourist4_1 = Carl Gafford | Letterer4_1 = Tom Orzechowski | Editor4_1 = Dennis O'Neil | Synopsis4 = Spider-Woman has paid a visit to Nick Fury of SHIELD to get him to fast track her license to become a private investigator operating out of San Francisco. During her visit, she and Fury talk about her past and origins before they are interrupted by the arrival of Valentina, Spider-Woman then departs and returns to San Francisco. She is unaware that Black Tom, and the Juggernaut are in town and that they intend to use his first cousin Theresa as part of their plot to steal a shipment of Vibranium. Theresa's mutant nature signals off Professor X's Ceribro machine in New York and he summons the X-Men together to prepare for a contact mission with a new mutant. That night at the new home that Jessica Drew shares with Lindsay McCabe, Jessica arrives and finds that there is a housewarming party started. There she meets David Ishima, whom she has a momentary romantic moment outside. This is marred when suddenly Jessica's acute hearing picks up a sonic scream, causing her pain. Fleeing, Jessica changes into Spider-Woman and decides to go out and find the source. Following the screams to it's source, she finds the Juggernaut, Black Tom and Theresa (garbed in clothing similar to the Banshee and calling herself Siryn) trying to rob the Vabranium shipment. Spider-Woman finds that she is outnumber and over powered and the criminals easily defeat her and leave with their loot. When Spider-Woman revives later, she finds herself surrounded by police officers who want to arrest her for the theft. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * * ** * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | ReprintOf5 = Spider-Woman #38 | StoryTitle5 = Criminal At Large! | Writer5_1 = Chris Claremont | Penciler5_1 = Steve Leialoha | Inker5_1 = Bob Wiacek | Colourist5_1 = Christie Scheele | Letterer5_1 = Tom Orzechowski | Editor5_1 = Dennis O'Neil | Synopsis5 = Framed for the theft of Vibranium by Black Tom, Juggernaut and Siryn, Spider-Woman is taken into police custody. However, she breaks free and flees. Resuming her civilian guise, she apologizes to David Ishima and Lindsay for suddenly leaving the party. At that moment, Ororo Munroe, Piotr Rasputin, and Warren Worthington III show up. Speaking to Jessica in private, they reveal that they know that she is really Spider-Woman and that they are the X-Men and ask for her help in trying to find the new mutant that their Cerebro machine located in the area. Agreeing to work together, the X-Men and Spider-Woman track the three villains to a derelict ship. Working together, they manage to defeat both Black Tom and Siryn. During the fight, Spider-Woman and Storm combine their powers and manage to blast the Juggernaut into the water, where he is lost at sea. Turning Black Tom over to the authorities, he tells all present that Theresa is the daughter of his cousin, Sean Cassidy and leaves her in Storm's care. After the adventure, Jessica Drew gets her own officer where she proudly hangs up her newly earned private detectives license. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** ** * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}